The Challenge
by wishIwasHermione
Summary: Harry and Hermione are bored.  They need a new challenge now that Voldemort is dead.  What if that challenge happens to be their best friend's little sister?  Some femslash.  What's next?  Review to find out!


The Challenge

Chapter 1 Bored

It was only the first day of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and already Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, were bored. They had gone all summer without seeing each other, but every since the golden trio defeated Voldemort at the end of their sixth year there was hardly anything exciting happening in their lives. In fact, it only took the friends a few minutes on the Hogwarts Express to catch each other up on the practically nonexistent events of the summer. In their private compartment, Harry told the others about how he celebrated coming of age on his birthday by hexing the Dursleys and moving in to Grimmauld place. Ron said that he finally made things official with Luna Lovegood after spending a lot of time with her when she would visit Ginny at the Burrow over the summer. Hermione announced that she was made Head Girl to which Ron muttered "like that's supposed to be a surprise? You're Hermione Granger. You've had those teachers fooled from the second you stepped foot into that school."

"Ronald Weasley! Are you trying to say that I don't deserve to be Head Girl?" Hermione asked in an affronted tone as she tried to keep the amusement out of her voice. Harry and Ron were not fooled by the straight, McGonagall-like expression on Hermione's face. They knew that it took a lot more than that to get to her.

"Are you kidding? Anyone who can get away with everything you do and still have a reputation as a perfect little goody two shoes should have monuments erected in their honor… Hell, I'd be willing to bet if Fred and George knew the truth they'd have a statue of you in the shop and would be kneeling at your feet right now begging to know your secrets," Ron told her.

Even Hermione could not suppress her smirk at this comment, and Harry chuckled at the memory of her threatening to write Mrs. Weasley during their fifth year. She never really had any intention of doing such a thing but thought the threat was necessary to uphold her reputation as well as to force the twins to be more discreet with their products. In all honesty, Hermione found the twins pranks humorous and could see the many very useful applications of things like Skiving Snackboxes, and if they were confiscated, they were no help to Hermione. "Fred was more than a little stunned when we got together the night before he and George left Hogwarts. I think he thought he was hallucinating. As far as I know, he still hasn't told anyone what happened, even George… but I have to admit he was pretty creative after he got over the initial shock," Hermione stated as she licked her lips to add to the effect.

"Ew, Hermione! That's my brother you're talking about. I don't need those kinds of images in my head," Ron whined as he faked vomiting into the seat next to him.

Hermione leaned over to sensually run a finger over Ron's chest and whisper huskily in his ear, "you know I can't resist a red head."

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend's antics as Harry laughed at the show they were putting on. "Who can blame you?" Ron asked as Hermione leaned back in her seat, grinning, and making a spectacle of crossing her legs. Ron was far too used to Hermione's behavior to be flustered by it anymore, but would be the first to confess that she had forced him to take more than a few cold showers when her flirty side had first surfaced. Right now though, he chose to stand and say, "I'm going to find Luna. I'll see you guys at the feast." He gave Hermione a hug and Harry a pat on the shoulder before leaving the compartment.

With Ron gone Hermione turned to her other best friend to find him staring at her with a questioning look on his face. "What?" she asked, "is it my hair?"

Harry grinned. "Your hair is the same as it always is… big and curly, but that's not what I was thinking about," he told her. "I was just wondering what we are going to do this year."

Hermione giggled, "You mean who we are going to do this year. I was thinking about that too, but no one appealing popped into my brain. Did you have something in mind?" she arched an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry and Hermione were made from the same mold. Over the years they had both perfected the art of seduction while maintaining their personal reputations.

Harry worked the humble savior of the wizarding world angle incredibly well as he discreetly added numerous notches to his bedpost. During his fourth year Harry stumbled upon the allure of women after he and Parvati Patil shared a particularly pleasurable hour in the third floor broom closet. He found that having sex could push everything from his head, from dragons to Voldemort, and Harry took full advantage of the girls throwing themselves at him. They wanted to touch the famous Harry Potter and catch a bit of reflected fame. Harry already had a handsomely chiseled face and adorably shaggy, raven colored hair, but as he got older Harry became taller and more muscular adding to his physical attractiveness. With his good looks and charming demeanor Harry became practically irresistible. He was even able to keep stories most of his affairs from the ears of the Hogwarts' staff and more importantly the rest of the wizarding world, one of the few notable exceptions being Cho Chang. All Harry had to do was look at the girls with those piercing green eyes and they would do anything he asked including hiding their rendezvous.

In the meantime, Hermione played the part of the brilliant, sweet, and innocent witch who just happened to help bring down the most evil wizard ever known. Ron and Harry were the only ones to know exactly how wrong that image really was. She mastered the ability to manipulate everyone around her when she was twelve. By the time Hermione was in her fourth year she discovered a new way to control others. She began to wear more form fitting clothes, Hermione's brown hair, while still wild, had become less frizzy, and her body had developed the most extraordinary curves that left every male and a few female's jaws scraping the floor, and she exploited their attention. Her first victim was Victor Krum. She used him to test out her powers of seduction as well as to boost her status at Hogwarts. It wasn't long before guys were tripping over one another to try to follow in the world famous quidditch star's footsteps.

All of that attention wasn't as interesting as Hermione had hoped, and being the equal rights advocate that she was, she began to use her sex appeal to attract women to her as well. She found it entertaining to be able to get the girls to do things they had never done before. Hermione had become very skilled and convincing when feeding her lovers the lines, "I've never done anything like this before," and "this is our little secret," that even the people she slept with thought that their encounters were unique. When rumors did leak into the school few people believed them because only those that witnessed it first hand were able to see past the bossy, insufferable know it all, goody-goody façade that she presented to the world, and so Hermione's true activities were kept secret by the persona she put on display.

"With our heightened fame and popularity surely we will both be able to find something to hold our interest," Harry stated. He then gave Hermione a smirk and added, "And it doesn't hurt that we are insanely attractive."

"Don't forget modest," Hermione threw out.

"Exactly," Harry laughed.

"I don't know, Harry. I'm kind of tired of people throwing themselves at me. There is no excitement, no thrill of the chase. Besides, there is no one who is going to be able to keep up with me," Hermione sighed as if it was the worst thing to ever befall mankind as she gave the handsome, black-haired boy in front of her a look daring him to contradict her.

Harry told her, "We could always have another go," as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

It was true, Harry and Hermione had once, very briefly, been an item. Hermione was exceptionally amused by this considering the fact that their romance had been highly publicized by Rita Skeeter two years before anything had ever happened. During their sixth year Harry and Hermione had been so stressed researching, planning, and implementing the destruction of the Dark Lord that once they realized they were in need of a distraction before they suffered from mental breakdowns the only people they could find on such short notice was each other. They were together several times before they both became uninterested in what the other had to offer, but they had served their purpose of relieving the stress. No harm was done because the feelings were mutual, and their friendship stayed intact.

"Please, it was too much effort for me to fake an orgasm every time we had s—," Hermione was cut short as Harry jumped on her and began to tickle her under her ribs. She was laughing at the look of indignation on Harry's face just as much as from what he was doing to her.

"Take it back," Harry said as he continued his attack on her. Hermione stubbornly shook her head, refusing to give in, when the compartment door suddenly slid open.


End file.
